


драббл про Бэтджина и Джокера

by jana_nox



Category: Batman (Comics), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-23
Updated: 2009-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вступительный драббл, написанный для первого <a href="http://je-au.diary.ru/">JE AU-fest</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	драббл про Бэтджина и Джокера

**Author's Note:**

> Вступительный драббл, написанный для первого [JE AU-fest](http://je-au.diary.ru/).

На город опустилась непроглядно-чёрная ночь, принесшая с собой тяжёлые свинцовые тучи и сильный ветер. Такие ночи никогда не приходят одни. Они полны мрачных злодеев, так и снующих туда-сюда по грязным улицам Джонниз-Сити в поисках, чем бы поживиться за счёт невинных граждан.  
  
Тэгоши возвращался домой после ночной смены в баре "У Усталой Черепахи", где подрабатывал официантом после учёбы. Войдя в подъезд, он удивился кромешной тьме, окутывавшей все лестничные клетки в здании. "Опять эти хулиганы перебили лампочки," - подумал он на беспризорных малолеток, живущих этажом ниже него. Их несчастная мать давно уже не могла приструнить своих десятерых сыновей, а потому весь дом страдал от последствий их порой недетских проделок. Особенно Тэгоши не нравились Ямада и Чинен, столкнувшись с ними на лестнице, можно было ощутить неприятный холодок, пробегающий по рёбрам.  
  
Обуреваемый неприятными ощущениями, Тэгоши поднялся на свой этаж и замер: дверь в его квартиру была приоткрыта! Не успев как следует испугаться, Тэгоши тут же бросился внутрь, спасать своё имущество. В комнате его поджидал безжалостный злодей Джокер. Он стоял у окна, грозно размахивая золотым пистолетом.  
  
\- МУАХАХА! - сказал Джокер и, угрожающе двигая тонко выщипанными бровями, пошёл навстречу Тэгоши. - Вот ты и попался, теперь я буду тебя убивать!  
  
Страх догнал Тэгоши, всё его тело пронизал мервенный холод, а в костях заныл тоскливый ужас. Тэгоши взвизгнул, и в тот же миг небо за окном разрезала ослепительная молния! Послышался грохот, окно резко распахнулось, впуская в комнату жёсткие порывы ветра. Из ниоткуда на подоконнике выросла могучая фигура мужчины. Он был одет в чёрный обтягивающий костюм с изображением летучей мыши на груди и плащ, тяжелыми складками развевавшийся на ветру, будто знамя.  
  
\- БЭТДЖИН! - радостно закричал Тэгоши.  
  
\- Бэтджин, - равнодушно вторил гром.  
  
\- Зараза, - расстроился Коки.


End file.
